Valentine's Dare
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: It's Sawada Tsunayoshi's most dreaded day- February the 14th. He's already miserable and it doesn't lighten his mood when his classmates send him on a dare- a hug and kiss to the cheek for the Hibari Kyoya. Late Valentine's fic- 1827.


**Title: **Valentine's Dare**  
Pairing(s): **1827 (Hibari/Tsuna), mentions slight 8059 (Yamamoto/Gokudera)**  
Rating:** T. Because of Gokudera's freakin' mouth and the 1827 moment at the end. :D**  
Warning(s):** My grammatical errors. I may be such a grammar Nazi but, that doesn't apply to myself when I beta-read my own creations. I do have a best friend who can correct but sadly, she's a yuri fan and thus, does not support yaoi… nor shonen-ai. Slight OOC on both Tsuna and Hibari's parts. It's my fault for not having enough skill to keep them in line. Though Hibari had never been shown as someone with a love interest in the anime/manga so I completely am relying on the stories I read. :D Please be kind to me.  
**Disclaimer:** Tch. I see no importance in this seeing as if I don't and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All characters, events and terms associated with the anime all belong to its respectful owner, Amano Akira. I might own it when Kyoya-kun says so but I doubt he will, so yeah. T.T

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he sunk lower into his seat. Ah, another crappy Valentine's Day for him. It would been fine if he managed to Sasagawa Kyoko out but seeing as he was Dame-Tsuna, no way would he be able to muster up enough courage.

Speaking of the girl, he more and more doubted his so-called puppy love for her. Maybe it was just one way for him to motivate himself to keep going to school. No, that wasn't it. Oh yeah. After getting back from the future, he had only seen the redhead as a best friend and sister; no more, no less. Was it because of his business as Boss? No, he wasn't too busy yet.

So… Maybe it was because of someone else? Yet… Who?

"Gokudera-kun! Please be my Valentine!"  
"Kyaaa~! Yamamoto-kun!"

The brunette cringed when his self-proclaimed right-hand man threw his usual colorful words at the crowd of fan girls. "Tch! Get away from me, you fucking bastards!" The dark-haired Asian only gave them a light chuckle. "Sorry, sorry; I already have a Valentine." He added a sheepish smile. Cue the wails of disappointment.

…Only Tsuna noticed the slightly pink cheeks of his Storm Guardian. Who would've thought Rain would top Storm? A smile graced itself upon the brunette's lips. At least his best of friends were happy.

"Alright, everyone, on to your seats!" Said a slightly shrill voice accompanied with the clapping of hands.

This was enough for the students to contain their excitement as they scampered to their seats. "Good. All of you know very well that today is Valentine's Day, right?" she smiled.

The tenth Vongola Boss sunk even lower into his seat. Though he chuckled at the strings of curses that came out of the silverette's mouth as the girls in the class ogled at him dreamily and hopefully. "I already have a Valentine so stop fucking looking at me!" he complained, glaring at anyone who dared stare at him. The teacher in front shrugged this off; it was pretty normal and whenever she reported this, she would just find the Principal's room in ruins. Better not intervene.

Awww… Why are you so down, Tsunayoshi-kun~? Don't worry, you'll get your Valentine… soon.

"The Principal's out and no lessons with take place today." Cue another barrage of noise from the pupils squirming in their seats. The brunette silently wondered why they were this excited. They weren't like this last year, too. Ah, something was up; he was sure of it.

Their teacher chuckled. "So, we'll be playing games related to Valentine's Day!" She clasped her hands together happily.

Tsuna twitched, ears perking up at the announcement. His Hyper Intuition told him this wasn't a very good idea. After half an hour later, his suspicions were confirmed. "Ah, Sawada-san, do you have a Valentine?" Caramel-brown eyes widened when he realized the question was full directed to him and him only. Duh, Tsunayoshi-kun, it has your name in it. How stupid can you get?

"E-Eh? Oh. N-No." he muttered and averted his shy gaze from the pitiful looks his classmates were giving him.

Snickering and laughing filled his ears and was only quieted down when Gokudera threatened to blow them into smith screens if they insulted the tenth further.

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, arm extended in place to stop the silverette… when they got interrupted by a giggle. "Ne, sensei, why not give Tsuna-kun a Valentine's Dare?" a certain redhead suggested. He gave Kyoko a skeptical look. What kind of dare? Oh, this did not feel good at all.

"Hm~! That's a very good idea, Sasagawa-chan~!" she then made a disturbed look. "But, what dare? I don't want Sawada-kun hurt."

Something flashed thought orange eyes and Tsuna recognized it as mischievousness. He felt his stomach do flips.

"I've got the perfect dare, sensei."

* * *

"Infant. What're you doing here?" Hibari quirked an eyebrow at the Sun Arcobaleno standing in front of his desk. He, for some reason he couldn't understand, his thoughts were merely focused on a certain brunette herbivore in class 2-A. And it didn't help that he was bothered by the noise coming from the classrooms. Maybe he shouldn't have approved of them having no lessons today.

"Hibari. You want to fight me, am I correct?" Seriously, he wasn't in any mood to fight Reborn, no matter how tempting it may have been.

Yet, it showed that this caught the skylark's interest. "Then, I have a dare." A smirk was on is face as he tipped his black fedora lower and hindered his scheming black eyes from view.

The dark-haired prefect leaned back and crossed his arms. "I want you to make a move on Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

"E-EHHHHH?"

If it was even possible, Tsuna's brown eyes widened even further at the statement. Kyoko nodded and giggled at the reaction from him. She seemed to be the only one so giddy about this. "Hm~. I dare you to hug Hibari-san~! Oh, and a kiss on the cheek should also suffice!" A set of giggles erupted from the girls in the class. Ah, so they're yaoi fans. That fact just made matters worse.

He paled. But then,

"I trust you to do it, Tsuna-kun~!"

Unknown to him, he was blushing not because Kyoko was smiling at him but because he had been asked to such a thing to the scariest person in the whole Namimori.

Tsuna forced himself to trudge out of the classroom. Giving the closed door one more glance, his ears caught something from a certain redhead. "Yosh! We finally made him do it!"

He stopped in his tracks.

Twitch.  
Twitch.

_Did you plan this entire thing out! You guys!_

* * *

A lone brunette walked through numerous quiet hallways. He decided to take the long way as to lengthen is time out of that horrid classroom. As he spotted the person he was looking for walking away from him, he fastened his pace. "H-Hibari-san!"

…

Hearing the fast padding of feet against the tiled floor, Hibari turned to brandish his beloved steel tonfas but then, "Hibari-san!" Ah, so it was the herbivore he was looking for.

"Herbivore, why are you out of class?"

He yelped at tone thrown at him. "H-Hiiiiiee! My c-classmates sent me o-on… a d-d-d-da-dare." He stuttered and raised his hands in defense. The black-haired male raised an eyebrow at this. "Then, what _is_ it, herbivore? Don't just stand there. I have a lot of things to do." Of course, that was a blatant lie. He had nothing to do all day, since the students were having fun in their classrooms. But, Tsuna being Tsuna, he didn't notice.

The 15-year old teen fiddled with the hem of his dark blue vest as his brown eyes stared at his orange sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing on Earth. "A-Anou…" He bit his lower lip, completely blank on how to say the dare to his upperclassman. Worse yet, he didn't even know how to do it properly.

Hibari pivoted on his heel and walked away, pausing only to give a short glance at the stuttering pupil. Tsuna recognized the look as 'follow me'.

So he did.

* * *

As Tsuna slid the door close behind him, he felt a scrutinizing and questioning gaze bore into him. "Do what you need to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said a cool and low voice from one of the sofas.

Hibari resisted the urge to pounce unto the smaller boy. His flustered face was simply cute. Adding in that stuttering made him…Hibari's 'prey'.

Tsuna felt his cheeks grow even warmer at the order. Did his classmates really expect to do this? Curse you, sadists; picking on poor Tsuna. Ah well; at the least they should make sure Hibari didn't bite him to death. Tsk, tsk. You should really note my sarcasm. :D

Hibari shifted from his position on the couch to make space for the brunette. He patted the spot beside him with an impassive face. Said brunette hesitated before complying. It was pretty obvious he was afraid to anger the skylark. Squirming away from the other occupant on the couch, he mentally calculated his future actions. What was he going to do again? Ah, right; a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Okayyyy… How the fucking hell was he supposed to do that?

"Ano, H-H-H-Hibari-san? This is only a dare and please don't bite me to death!" He forced himself to wrap his arms around the well-toned torso of the prefect.

"Hm?" Blue-gray eyes blinked at the unexpected action of the younger. In a blink of his eyes, Tsuna managed to peck him lightly on the cheek before scooting as far away as possible from him. "…" Tsuna sunk lower into the cushioned seat and flinched when Hibari turned to him with a glare.

Too bad he didn't notice the mischievous and scheming glint in it. Tsuna opened his mouth to utter endless apologies but was cut short when he felt soft lips press unto his. Wait, _what_? The only other person who was inside the Reception was the prefect but that could not be possible. When caramel-brown eyes wandered downwards, he realized it was none other than _the_ Hibari Kyoya kissing him. Him, the lowest person in the whole Namimori. Unbelievable.

Hibari ran the tip of his tongue on the lower lip of the brunette and sucked on it to gain entrance. Tsuna being the stupid person he is, opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he felt a certain prefect's tongue enter his moist cavern. By this time, the brunette was already freaking out. Did Hibari eat or drink something? But these thoughts left his mind when he felt himself enter a passionate dance of dominance.

Tsuna didn't even notice himself kissing back; tilting his head to the side to deepen their kiss. Ah, so blissful. A single thought then crossed his mind;

_Hibari-san is such a good kisser._

* * *

Kyoko giggled as they stood outside the Reception Room. Though these giggles abruptly stopped when a certain sound entered her ears. "H-Hibari-san… Nnngh… P-Please…" This earned another set of muffle giggles from her. "Ah, Reborn-chan, you were right~! Tsuna-kun did like Hibari-san~!" she smiled brightly at Reborn, who tipped his fedora lower.

"I always am."

~o~

**A/n:** Ah, implications, implications~ :D

*Then, suddenly, authoress lowers her head* Ugh. I suck at kissing scenes! . I can formulate words in my mind but when I start writing or typing, they just suddenly go away. T~T Forgive me. I didn't mean to disappoint you. This is my first time to write something of this level and I'm not that experienced yet. Review if you'd like. :D I realized I created stories for the fun of it, not because I want to hoard reviews. Yet, it would be very much appreciated to hear from a reader.

xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16~


End file.
